


The New Assistant

by AttackonSandwich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe, characters to be added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackonSandwich/pseuds/AttackonSandwich
Summary: September 2014Eren is a college sophomore studying business in Wall Maria University following his dream of someday working along side his role model. Levi is one of the most successful business men, they often call him a business genius. His team is often called team levi due to their success in everything that comes their way. Anyway, a job opening comes up as levi's assistant. Eren applies for this job in a heart beat. He is called for an interview and here is where the story starts.





	The New Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my old files and found a whole other unfinished fit that is about 4 years old and figured, why the hell not post it anyway as I had to stop reading at how embarrassing this is. Then I remembered this is the internet and it MAY be actually sorta good. So here you go, go crazy lmao. Ill just clump everything I have in one chapter, and see if I want to fix it later into new chapters. I fixed some things here and there to be more realistic than a high schooler's perspective. I may just re write everything though.

Chapter Summary-Interview  
It's Eren's first time meeting his role model: Levi Ackerman. A so-called business genius for closing deals no one else could ever have. It is the awaited day of the interview. 

A Spring Friday morning, 8:00 AM

A peaceful morning, birds singing, trees dancing with the soft breeze, and flowers adorning the streets. Light brightened up the city more than usual. People where friendlier, and it gave the impression of humans and nature in perfect harmonious balance. As if the day was smiling at him; There was nothing that could get Eren down today.  
As he arrived at Ackerman Corps, Levi's company. He stopped and admired the architecture of the monstrous building. Even though he had seen this building many times prior.   
With a smile on his face, Eren enters the overwhelming building.   
With anxious feelings, he asks the receptionist which floor the interviews are being taken.  
"Floor 104" replies the receptionist.  
With a twist in his stomach, Eren heads up the elevator to floor 104.  
When he gets there. He finds many more applicants called for an interview. All kinds of professional-looking people fill the room. As Eren sits and waits to be called his head begins spinning with insecurities.  
"what if I'm not good enough? There seems to be people who are more qualified than me wanting the same job."  
People start being called.  
Every time the secretary called names, Eren would attentively listen for his name.  
This went on and on for hours, to the point when Eren was loosing all hope.  
"Maybe I really am not good enough for this company. Damn, call me already so I can get the bad news faster…"  
After the room is emptied, Eren is the only applicant left.  
The secretary comes to call his name. "Eren Ja–" Before she can finish, Eren stands up and walks toward her. Awkwardly she says, "um– this way please."  
She shows him to Levi's office and leaves. As Eren enters, he suddenly finds the light in his eyes once again as he sees Levi in person for the first time. He starts fangirling inside his head.  
"omfg, it's LEVI! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING HIM IN PERSON!!! "  
As he tries his best to keep a poker face, he introduces himself and shakes hands with him; his fangirling continues.  
"I touched his hand! I'm never washing it again!"   
Levi clearly sees through Eren's poker face; Eren's emerald eyes betrayed him.   
With a small chuckle, Levi starts the interview.  
"According to your resume, you have no relevant work experience whatsoever. What makes you think I'll hire someone like you?" as he gives Eren a death stare.  
Eren then responds while looking down, " I am a college student my major is business and-"  
Levi then interrupts,   
"I'm not stupid you asshole, it's the only shitty thing you wrote in your resume. Answer the question properly."  
"well I..." as Eren pauses, he raises his eyes and sees that Levi is intensively staring.   
Eren figures in his mind that he will not get this sort of chance again, so he collect the little confidence he has left and responds,  
"I am a hard worker and I learn quickly, I believe I am worthy of working with you."  
Eren then starts to mentally prepare himself to have his dreams crushed when Levi responds,  
"Alright then, Eren Jaeger. Assuming that you know nothing of the corporate world, let me ask you a very simple question."  
He sits up from his leaned back position before asking the question,  
"Convince me as to why I should hire you, everybody so says, they are hardworking and fast learners but never truly are from my experience hiring many shitty employees. What makes you different from that lot?"  
Eren's heart was beating too fast...he took a slow breath in to calm himself. After all this is Levi Ackerman, his role model, hesitation is worst than the wrong answer he figured.  
"Growing up I never was the best behaved and got into fights often, when my mother died, I bowed to make the best out of the opportunity I have even if my father is still mostly absent from my life, even as a college sophomore now, I know she would want me to try everything possible to do the best I can and be a successful business man because I know thats what my mother would have wanted for me."  
He said it with hesitation, pause, determination in his eyes. He knew who he was dealing with, even if it is his role model, now that he is within reach he needs to do the best he can...

There was a long pause, too long to bear. Even worst with Levi glaring at him, not even blinking. Eren tries his best keeping a straight face with the resolve to do what he can to continue this interview.

"You start Monday at 7:30, don't be late shitty brat."  
Eren cannot believe what he had just been told. In his mind he was sure that the interview went horribly wrong. But for some cause, he managed to make his dreams come true. As Eren thanks Levi, Levi says with a smirk on his face, and a slight concern for all the complaints HR gets,  
"Don't get too exited, after all, you are working for me."  
Eren is not sure what he meant by that at first. But soon he will learn the true meaning the hard way.

Eren exits the building in complete bliss while thinking the day could not possibly surpass what had just happened.

\--------------

Eren gets home where he lives with his roommates Armin and Mikasa. His roommate Armin asks him, "how was the interview?"  
Eren with a big smile across his face said,  
"I got it! I start Monday!"  
"That's great news Eren!, did you meet Levi Ackerman yet?"  
"He hired me himself"  
"That's amazing!" Armin's phone goes off.  
"-oh sorry Eren, I have to head for work" Armin leaves.  
As Eren flops into the couch, with a smile in his face says, "yeah, he's really amazing-!"

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter summary-Newbie  
It is finally Monday, Eren's first day working with his idol, Levi Ackerman. Something beyond Eren's imagination develops.

 

Monday morning, 7:00 AM

"Here we are Eren, have a good first day at work."  
"Thanks for dropping me off Armin, I couldn't possibly ask Mikasa to do this"  
"Yeah, if she finds out you work here, she will totally flip out"  
Eren gets out of the car  
"See you later Armin"  
"Good luck Eren!"  
Armin drives off.

Eren enters the building, greets receptionist and goes up to floor 104.  
As he gets out of the elevator, he encounters the secretary who was calling applicants yesterday.  
"Oh, hello I'm-"  
"Eren Jaeger, right?" She interrupts.  
"ah, yes it's nice to formally meet you"  
"I'm Petra Ral by the way" she responds.  
"I'm here to welcome you to the company and show you around" Says as she smiles.  
"Thank you miss Petra!"

Petra starts to show around the office area to Eren as they walk.  
"So this next to the elevator is the waiting area, in the center is where I work along with the other members of the Team Levi, and at the end, is where your desk is right outside of Levi heichou's office."  
Petra then shows Eren his desk, in a cubicle. He notices many empty and he didn't see anyone besides him get hired.  
"and here is your desk, Levi heichou should go over your responsibilities soon… why don’t you go in his office now?"  
"ah! Oh, ok thank you miss Petra"  
"Good luck! I have to go." She says as she walks off.

Eren takes a deep breath, then goes into Levi's office.  
"It's about fucking time you got here Jaeger."  
"eh? But its 7:10 and you told me 7:30––"  
"Anyway, just do what he asks of you. That’s pretty much it."  
"oh…ok" as Eren is getting out of Levi's office, he was stopped  
"hey, make sure you can keep up"  
As he smiles,Eren says, "Ah, yes sir. No problem. It's an honor working with you." he exits.

"Tch, what's with that stupid smile..."

\-------------

6:00 pm  
"Eren make sure not to stay too late!"  
"Thank you miss Petra!"  
she leaves.  
As Eren is standing near the parking lot, he says to himself, "Ah, finally its the end of the shift, who knew managing Levi heichou's schedule would be harder than expected... And I have class and work tomorrow too...."  
*Sigh*  
"Oi, what's that big sigh for Jaeger?"  
"Oh! Levi heichou! Good evening!"  
"What, is the job too tough for you?"  
"N-no that's not it, I'm just a little tired is all."  
Levi stares for a few seconds  
"Um, Levi heichou-"  
"Do you need a ride brat?"  
Eren says flustered, "N-no actually, my friend-"  
Levi leaves, Eren is completely confused, after a minute or two, he starts to call Armin for a ride. At that moment, a gray Lamborghini Aventador drives in front of Eren. Eren is frozen at the sight of such luxury car. Levi gets out of the car, takes Eren's phone out of his hand and says, "he'll get a ride from me." and hangs up. Eren, still in surprise, just looks at Levi.  
"You still need a ride, don't you?"  
Eren noods  
"Well, get in the car"

As they are on their way to Eren's apartment, Eren still can't process what had just happened.  
"So, where do you live?"  
It took a few seconds for Eren to answer.  
"...In the apartments near Wall Maria University..."  
"Oh, so you study there? I graduated from there."  
Eren's attention is suddenly peaked. He thought he knew a lot about him...this was completely unknown to him.  
"R-really! You studied there?!"  
"Yeah, nobody knows about it because I asked the school to take me out of their files."  
"But why?"  
"I wanted to be recognized for my work, not for where I got my degree."  
At this moment Eren is completely psyched about the fact that Levi just shared something about his past...and keeps staring at Levi with a big smile.  
"....oi, what the hell are you looking at brat?"  
"Im just happy that Levi heichou is telling me about himself!"  
A little surprised, Levi tutns to look at the road. The car stops.  
"We're here"  
"Thank you Levi heichou!"  
As Eren is getting out of the car, Levi pulls him.  
"Wait Jaeger"  
"Ah! What is it?"  
Eren's face is pulled as Levi kissed him. As they pull away, Eren is completely red and confused.  
"I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning, don't make me wait."  
Eren noods while still confused, and gets out of the car. Goes into the apartment.  
"Hey Eren how was-- whoa, why are you red Eren? What happened? And who was the one in the voice earlier?"  
Eren just turns and looks at Armin and says, "Levi Ackerman happened."  
And goes to his room.  
Armin is completely confused.

______________________________________________

Chapter summary-Progress  
Eren unexpectedly has made a bond with Levi very quickly beyond the work place, a dream come true…but could this be too good to be true?

 

Tuesday 6:00 AM

An irritating sound goes off. Eren answers as he is half asleep.  
"...hm?"  
"That's no way to greet your superior, shitty brat."  
With a barely understandable voice, Eren says, "L-Levi heichooou...wha?"  
"Figures you forgot that I told you I was going to pick you up today. Get off your lazy ass and get down here now."  
Eren woke up. With out a second thought, he quickly got ready and went down stairs.  
Levi says as Eren gets in his car, "Tch, you can't even get up in the morning, I don't even know why I hired such a brat."  
Eren is struck by that comment. He then remember what had happened the night before and became red. The whole car ride went in silence. Then the car stops.  
"Wait, this isn't the company"  
"Well no shit, we are at a restaurant."  
"W-why are we here?"  
"Why the fuck else? To eat."  
"But w-"  
"Stop asking stupid questions and just follow me."  
They get out of the car.  
Eren is impressed at the sight of the building. It was an old with modern twist decoration. There where black and white photographs hanging in the wall of simple landscapes. The walls were a cream white and the furniture was black with the occasional dark brown. He has never been in a high quality restaurant. Then again, he thought, he doesn't go out to eat at any sort of restaurant. Levi had a reservation, and they sat down. Eren could not believe that Levi went through the trouble of making a reservation and had invited him (not exactly invited though...) The waiter comes, greets them, gives them the menu and leaves.  
Eren is looking at the menu in complete confusion. He has no idea what anything means.  
"Order what you want brat, its on me"  
"O-okay"  
The waiter comes back  
"I'll have the Caviar and Crouton Omelet"  
Levi then turns to Eren as if he was asking what he wants. At this moment Eren thought of ordering the same thing, but then it would be pitiful. It exposes how very little he knows about restaurants. So Eren ordered the first thing he could get his eyes on.  
"I'll have the eggs Benedict please"  
The waiter then leaves.  
Levi then gives a small chuckle.  
Eren then starts thinking, "…did I order something stupid?...no, more importantly, why did he bring me to this restaurant?! I mean, I barely started yesterday and he already brought me to a restaurant! What does he want with me? I know I'm a big fan of his and this a dream come true….but it's moving too fast!"  
Levi gets up and greets an unknown voice.  
"It's about fucking time you finished your morning shit, Erwin. We ordered without you."  
"Ah, yes sorry. I was running a little later than usual"  
Eren turned to inspect the unfamiliar voice. He was Erwin Smith! Another business man he admired besides Levi. As soon as Eren realized it, he got up, and anxiously greeted him.  
"It's so nice to meet you sir!"  
"Hello, I'm Erwin Smith, and who might you be?"  
As Eren was going to reply, Levi interrupted.  
"He's my new shitty assistant who can't even follow orders properly" he says as he glares at Eren. Then they sit down.  
"Ah, your new victim I see."  
Eren then turned to Erwin with a terrified face in question.  
"Don't worry, I was just joking"  
At this time the waiter comes with the food and Erwin's order is taken as well.  
"So when is Hange coming Erwin?"  
"She should be arriving any moment now--"  
"Oh! I see that everybody is here!"  
"It's about fucking time shitty glasses"  
"Sorry, sorry, I was working late yesterday...OH! Who might you be?"  
Eren answers nervously, "oh, um I'm Levi heichou's new assistant, Eren Jaeger."  
"It's nice to meet you Eren, I'm Hange Zoe."  
Then Hange turned to Levi "Levi! Why didn't you tell me you got a new pet?"  
Eren was dumbstruck and terrified by the comment.  
"I barely hired him last week, he was the only fucking applicant to answer properly."  
"Oh I see....so you went for the hottest one right?" *wink* Eren started to get red.  
"Tch, what are you even talking about?"  
"You don't have to lie to me, you've always hired your assistants depending on how attractive they were! And you've hit the jackpot this time!"  
Eren is steaming in embarrassment. And tries to ignore what is happening by concentrating in his food.  
Levi then says, "tch, I will not dignify that comment shitty glasses."  
"A-ha! So you didn't deny it!"  
"It's none of your fucking business."  
Eren is immobilized by what is happening.  
Erwin then interrupts, "Now, now I don't think Eren is comfortable with this conversation."  
"You're right for once Erwin, come on Eren, let's go." Eren nods while still embarrassed, and greets Erwin and Hange goodbye.  
Then Hange says as they leave, "no wait! I have more questions!"  
They turned as she said that, but Levi gave her a glare and turned back, started walking faster and Eren followed.  
They get in the car, and there are a few seconds of silence.  
"Ignore you just hear that, got it brat?"  
Eren nods while looking down and red in embarrassment.  
Then Levi starts driving. It was dead silent.  
Eren felt terribly awkward at this moment. He started thinking, "did he just hire me for the way I look?! It can't be possible...it would make my teenage dream come true...no, I have to focus on my career and not fantasize about Levi heichou."  
Then Eren breaks the silence, "Wait...how did you get my number?"  
At this moment, Levi just turned to Eren and said,  
"It's in your fucking application dumbass."  
"Oh..."  
The car stops in the company parking lot.  
"Here, give me your phone"  
Eren hands his phone.  
"Now you will have my personal number, when I call, you better fucking answer."  
Eren nods.  
They get out of the car and into the company.

\--------------

Eren goes into the break room.  
"Hey I don't believe we've me before" says a strange voice.  
"Oh, I'm Levi heichou's new assistant"  
"I'm part of the infamous team levi, Eld Jinn"  
"So am I, I'm Gunther Schultz, nice to meet you!"  
Another man comes in and says "tch, I don't think a brat like you will last in this company, especially as Levi heichou's assistant"  
The door is suddenly slamed open and Petra says,  
"Oluo! Don't talk to Eren like that! ....and please stop copying Levi heichou..."  
"Tch, you don't tell me what to do"  
Then Petra grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out whole ssaying,  
"Sorry for the trouble Eren! Please don't take it too ppersonally"  
The other two members say ggoodbye and they all leave.

"Huh...I never thought I would meet team levi this way...."

__________________________________________

Summary

Things are suddenly moving very quickly for Eren. Levi is pushy but this time, Eren took the first step without realizing the meaning of what he had done.

Wednesday 6:00 AM

Like usual now, Levi picks up Eren, they have breakfast with Hange and Erwin. And with awkward silence being a daily thing in the car as they both go to work. The day went by like this:

"Oi Jaeger, make sure those reports are ready for tomorrow's meeting"  
"Yes, sir"  
\-------------  
"Jaeger has that company called for the contract yet?"  
"Yes, just a minute ago. They sent a copy of it"  
"Review it and report back with a summary"  
"Yes sir"  
\-------------  
"Oi, how's my schedule for next week?"  
"On Wednesday you have a breakfast with the competition."  
"Cancel it. I don't want to deal with those assholes."  
"Yes sir."  
\-------------  
Eren goes into the break room. Grabs himself a cup of coffee and sits at a nearby chair. Eren gives off a big sigh and the special operations squad walks in.  
"Levi giving you a though time brat? Heh, I always knew you wouldn't last."  
"Oluo! I already told you not to speak to Eren like that! And stop copying Levi heichou! It's creepy!"  
"Tch, You can't tell me what to do Petra!"  
Gunther then interrupts , "now, now, you both need to calm down..." Eld looks at Eren and says, "don't worry, you'll get used to all of this eventually."  
"Yeah, thanks"  
"Tch, I don't have to deal with this, come on, only us men can trust each other!" Oluo leaves. Eld and Gunter give a big sigh and follow. Petra then proceeds to sigh and get herself a cup of coffee.  
"Miss Petra, do you know what Levi heichou thinks of me?"  
Petra then turns around with a smirk on her face and says, "eh? do you like him Eren?"  
Eren responds as his face turns scarlet, "Wha- yes...I mean-no, I admire him thats all!"  
"Hehe, you're so predictable... I've noticed that Levi heichou checks you out whenever you turn around" Petra says as she winks.  
"Eh??" Eren then burrows his face in his hands as he turns more red.  
"Don't worry, Levi heichou actually has a special liking to you"  
"How can you tell?"  
"The way he looks at you"  
Eren then just stares at Petra and says, "...he always looks like he's gonna murder or has murdered someone..."  
"Trust me Eren, Levi heichou likes y-"  
Suddenly the door is slammed open.  
Petra got startled and pretended she was cleaning the counter.  
"Oi, get back to work"  
They both respond, "yes sir!"

3:30 PM

After everyone else is gone, as Levi walks out of his office, he says to Eren  
"Good work today"  
"Oh, thank you"  
"Do you have school after this?"  
"Yeah...." He says as he looks like the life was drained out of him.  
Then Eren then turns back to organizing his desk.  
"I'll give you a lift there"  
"N-no, it's fine I'll just take the bus"  
"You don't have to, I'll take you."  
"Really, it's fine. I don't want to be a burden."  
"I'm fucking taking you and that's final"  
Eren figured it was going to be useless if he kept refusing and replied,  
"Ok...thank you"  
\-------------  
They get to the university. The car stops. As Eren gets out of the car he says,  
"Thank you"  
\-------------

The week goes on like this, he feels like a kid again getting picked up and dropped of...but by his boss? what is up with this situation, he probably figures Eren is a starving students who can barely afford to do anything at all. Anyway, the weekend quickly approaches.

\-------------

Just like that the week passed by, Eren gets picked up by Levi every morning, awkward conversations in the restaurant, fangirled about him, talked to team Levi with more awkward conversations, and went to school in the afternoon. The definition of a normal day to Eren now. In such a short time, it already felt like he is going to deal with this every day.

Saturday 6:00 am

The annoying cell phone sound goes off. Eren looks at the phone in anger as it woke him up and answers.  
"It's my free day today heichou, I'm busy with other things."  
"Who the fuck said I needed you?"  
And Levi hangs up.  
"....is Levi heichou a little bi-polar?....why did he call me for then? Isn't the purpose of his calls to take me to work?" 

As Eren just got out of the shower, Mikasa barges in.  
"WHAT THE HELL MIKASA! CAN'T YOU KNOCK?!" Eren says as he tries to cover himself.  
"Don't worry, I've seen you naked plenty of times before" she says with a nose bleed.  
"Yeah but that's when we were little!"  
"....sure"  
"So why are you here Mikasa?"  
"I heard you got a job, you must tell me where it is, what it is, and who are your co-workers."  
"I'm not a child Mikasa, it doesn't matter where I work as long as I get a good pay check"  
"You better not be a stripper Eren."  
"AS IF!!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!"  
Then Mikasa gives a look of suspicion and walks out the door, closing it.  
"What the hell everyone's problem with me today?"  
Eren goes down stairs to jog wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. As he starts jogging, he sees a gray Lamborghini Aventador parked on the side of his apartment building. Eren could not help and stop to see if Levi was in there. He then starts freaking out in his head.  
"WHY IS HEICHOU HERE?! IS HE SLEEPING?! DOES HE WANT ME TO GO TO WORK THAT BADLY?!"  
Levi then opened his eyes and turned to Eren.  
He keeps freaking out in his head as he fidgets,  
"OH SHIT HE'S AWAKE!! I CAN'T RUN NOW!! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!"  
Levi gets out of the car. Goes to Eren and says with a murderous face, "get in the fucking car Jaeger"  
Eren did not want to find out what would happen if he refused, and went in the car.  
Levi turned on the car and started driving.  
"Wait!! Where are we going? I already told you it's my free day!"  
Levi did not answer and kept driving. Eren realized asking more questions would be useless and decided to wait it out. It was dead silent the whole time.  
The car stopped at a building parking lot.  
"Where are we?"  
Levi still did not answer. He got out of the car and said, "follow me, brat"  
They went into the lobby of what it seemed like a very luxurious apartment building. They go up in the elevator. Eren sees a sign on the door with the number "104" and remembers that it is the same floor as Levi's company building where his office is. They go into the apartment. Levi then locks the door. He starts un-doing his tie as he gets near Eren with a look of anger in his face. Eren starts to back away and his back touches the wall. Eren is being held against the wall by Levi. Levi stares for a while and kisses him. Eren is very red and very confused.  
"I said before not to make me wait, shitty brat"  
"huh?"  
"Tch, are you really that dense? I'm going to have to spell it out for you then."  
Levi then lifts Eren and carries him to a bedroom and drops him there.  
"wait! what is happening?!"  
"can't you see? we are going to do it."  
Eren turns red in embarrassment.  
"...what, is it your first time?" Levi says as he is unbuttoning his shirt.  
"...yes..." Eren says as he covers his face in embarrassment.  
"If you don't like it, just say something"  
Levi then gets on the bed and sits up while having Eren between his legs.  
Eren twitched and started slightly trembling while still covering his scarlet face. Levi stared for a while. He then got off Eren and started getting dressed again. Eren took his hands off his face to see what had happened.  
"wait...weren't we going to-"  
"If you don't want to do it, don't force yourself brat."  
More than ever, Eren doesn't have a clue to what had just happened.


End file.
